


[The Scientist]

by Tsunaamii



Category: N/A - Fandom, Undertale?
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunaamii/pseuds/Tsunaamii





	

“ _What is WRONG with you?_  
_You CAN’T be serious right now!_ ”

THIS argument again. Disappointment… once again the experiment has failed. Why couldn’t things just work the way they should? All the calculations were correct… all the formulas were written out in PAINSTAKING detail and double… triple… even quadruple checked for mistakes. Why is it every time around this point; rarely much later, oftentimes much earlier, does this happen?? A button is pressed and everything goes dark. Bags packed, clothes strewn on the front lawn… yelling, screaming, crying, sometimes even physical violence, but usually verbal.

“ **I’m tired of this,** ”

The scientist sighs and pats a nearby machine. It was coated in dust and cobwebs, as with all of the other machines stretched out along the stark white floors as far as the eye can see and further. Each machine assigned a scientist, each scientist finding the same problem. Why couldn’t this work out. Why wouldn’t their subjects just… work. Some of them even travel great expanses, some take literal decades.

The scientist would quit that night. Never to return to their machine. It will be abandoned. There are so many machines abandoned by those who gave up. Those who decided that their calculations can never produce the results they strived for. They’d get message after message after message from their subjects. Begging them for attention… for a sign that they’d not given up on them. But they won’t reply, why should they? They’d quit so long ago… one can only deal with so much failure before they themselves feel the sting.

“ **All my calculations were correct, everything down to splitting atoms. Yet nothing was ever good enough. It was never good enough.** ”

The scientist would forever silence themselves eventually. In the darkness of the void. They would close their eyes one last time before they let the darkness around them take them.

“ _Hi, I'm waiting for my friends…_  
_can I sit with you?_ ”

A hopeful spark. A new beginning… scientist became subject. Split into two, placed into the same machine. Sometimes far away from one another… sometimes very close. The scientist becomes he and she. Two halves of a whole. They are assigned a new scientist, one that found their other half, one that should know the way to find the other. Their calculations are correct… their formulas written out in PAINSTAKING detail...


End file.
